Barriers
by Lady Rava
Summary: Duo tries to get Heero to have fun. Shounen-ai, 1+2. Please R


Barriers  
By Lady Rava  
  
  
Duo Maxwell yawned and stretched lazily, settling back against the headboard of his bed. "Ahh blessed freedom," he murmured contently. The Gundam Pilots had just completed a particularly difficult mission in the Artic and were taking some well-needed rest and relaxation at Quatre's mansion.   
  
'Well at least some of us are relaxing,' Duo amended to himself gazing at his stoic partner who was currently engrossed in his laptop.  
  
"Oi! Heero! This is the life isn't it?" Duo said lightly.  
  
"Hn," was Heero's only response.  
  
"Yep, nothing like rest and relaxation. No missions and no gundams," he sighed then raised an eyebrow when Heero simply continued typing into his laptop without responding. 'He really needs to lighten up," Duo thought to himself. 'I don't think he even knows what the meaning of the word "fun".'  
  
"Ne Heero? Are you gonna sit here all day? The missions over: relax! Have fun!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why don't we go outside, you know: nature and stuff and I think there's some food downstairs." Anything to get him away from that laptop.  
  
A clicking of keys was his response.  
  
"Or," he mused, "…we could go see Relena." He smiled wickedly then winced when he found himself on the receiving end of one of Heero's infamous glares. 'Well at least I got his attention,' Duo reflected as Heero resumed his incessant typing. "Ah come on Heero! You can't do work all day, this is boring," Duo whined.  
  
"No one's keeping you here," Heero said calmly, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
Duo gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back, watching Heero intently. Sure he knew he didn't have to stay. He could go do whatever he wanted; he just didn't want to do anything without Heero… Duo narrowed his eyes and twirled his braid around his fingers. 'Hmm…' He pondered, 'now how to get him away from that damn laptop.' He smirked suddenly, getting an idea. It was crazy and Heero would certainly kill him…but it would be so much fun!  
  
"Ne Heero?" Duo said leaning over the perfect soldiers shoulder, a smirk visible on his face.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied not looking up, and thus missing Duo's smirk.  
  
'He doesn't suspect a thing,' Duo thought gleefully.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" He rested his head on his shoulder, his braid falling over Heero's chest.  
  
"N..Nothing," Heero said. Though the braided boy may not have known it, he had Heero's complete attention. Heero tried to focus on the screen, but couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the feeling and the scent of the boy resting on his shoulder.  
  
"So…" Duo continued, "If your not doing anything you can come with me." In one smooth stroke Duo had grabbed Heero's laptop and jumped out of his range.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Heero snarled, lunging after his precious laptop, only to find Duo standing next to an open window, his laptop swinging precariously as Duo held it with the tips of his fingers outside the window.  
  
"Now, now its not gonna be like that, you've done enough work today," Duo teased.  
  
"Duo. Give. It. Back. NOW!"  
  
Duo smirked and let the laptop slide about an inch out of his fingers, causing Heero's eyes to widen. "Don't worry Hee-kun, I'll give it back…that is if you promise to come with me and forget about stupid missions."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, his gaze focused on his obsession…the laptop that is, and realized he had no choice. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, still trying to ignore the voice inside of him that had been urging him to go with Duo for some time now.  
  
"You wouldn't," he said, trying one last time to escape.  
  
Duo shook his head, "Tsk, tsk Heero you know very well that the Great Shinigami never lies." He glanced at the laptop pointedly and let it fall another inch. "You know you've lost, just give up and your laptop will live another day."  
  
"Fine," Heero said, holding his hands up in defeat. "You win."  
  
Duo grinned and handed him back his laptop, causing Heero to sigh in relief. "The Great Shinigami wins again! Now lets go!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Does it matter? Geez Heero you need to live a little. But, fortunately for you I'm here." Duo said winking.  
  
"Should I be scared?" Heero said, but he was smiling. Of course he looked away before Duo could see.  
  
Duo pouted, "Of course not! I'm always fun. Besides, I can't imagine the perfect soldier being scared."  
  
Heero snorted and simply raised an eyebrow. "Hn," he murmured before brushing past the braided boy and stepping through the doorway.  
  
Duo shrugged and silently followed; it was going to be hard to get to that boy.  
  
***  
  
Heero sighed exasperated. For the past three hours Duo had dragged him to almost every known "fun" spot in near the Winner residence. Including two dance clubs, three restaurants and numerous shops.  
  
Heero had yet to experience the sensation known as "fun". Of course that didn't mean he hadn't felt other sensations…but that was not something Heero Yuy wanted to think about.  
  
"Lets go in there, Heero!" Duo said, dragging his stoic partner over to a nearby video arcade. "Here, lets try this one," he said, putting a quarter into a fighting game. Duo wrapped his hand around the control and glanced over at his partner; Heero had probably never played a video game in his life, he was sure he could beat him.  
  
After his tenth quarter, Duo sighed and rubbed his sore hands, watching the flashing 'Game Over' on his side of the screen. Heero had beaten him again: it didn't make sense. He always won this game and Heero had beaten him without effort. "I take it you've played this before," he muttered.  
  
"No, it's a simple game really, easy to win. It hardly seems reality based." Heero said without emotion.  
  
Duo looked at up him, suppressing the usual fluttering in his chest that occurred whenever he looked into those Prussian blue eyes, 'Hmm he still doesn't seem to be having fun, I guess I'll have to try harder,' he thought to himself. "Ok then, lets go try another game," he said in his best cheerful voice. Heero only grunted in response as Duo led him over to a ski ball machine.  
  
"Ok," Duo said. "Here your goal is to get the points by throwing the ball into one of these holes, the one at the top is worth the most points. Heero nodded and grabbed a ball, then proceeded to throw it precisely into the top hole, breaking the glass above the hole at the same time.  
  
"Ne Heero, you're supposed to throw the ball "under" the glass not over it," Duo said, sweatdropping.   
  
"There was a less chance of accuracy if I threw the ball under the glass. It was more efficient my way," he replied.  
  
"Umm…yeah. How about we try something else?" Duo asked.  
  
The next game the played was a shooting game. Heero did well, destroying all his opponents while not losing a single life. But he didn't like it, saying that a normal gun would have had a backlash and that the enemies were too easy, hardly realistic. Duo, after saying that video games weren't supposed to be realistic, threw his hands in the air and gave up. Despite all his efforts, Heero Yuy refused to have fun.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"What?" Duo said, glancing up.  
  
"How about I pick where we go next."  
  
Duo shrugged, "alright."  
  
Heero nodded and walked off, leading the braided boy to follow him. 'Why am I doing this?' He thought, nearing his destination, 'I never take anyone here.' He cursed his legs for betraying him, but never slowed his walk. He entered the gates and that marked their arrival and turned, facing Duo, who was currently gazing at their surroundings.  
  
They were in a park. Wide grassy fields surrounded a path lined with tulips. Above, tall cherry blossom trees stood, crowned with soft pink flowers that swirled around the two boys in the wind. White benches rested at several intervals along the path and it was on one of these benches where Heero sat: gazing forward as if contemplating something important. He came here occasionally to think; though Duo may not have known it, the perfect soldier did have to get away from the missions every now and then. And, at that moment, Heero Yuy had something very important to think about, and that something was Duo. He had finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for the braided baka; he'd had them for some time now. He couldn't help but wonder if Duo felt the same way.   
  
'He did spend his entire day trying the get me to enjoy myself,' Heero thought to himself. He glanced at Duo, who had settled himself on the bench next to him and was playing with the petals from a cherry blossom. Heero almost laughed at the sight, Duo had pink flower petals all in his hair, the touch of pink in his braid making him look very kawaii.  
  
Duo looked up and blushed. Heero was gazing at him intently, a look in his eyes that he couldn't identify. He found himself drawn into Heero's eyes, unable to look away from those Prussian blue pools.  
  
"Duo…there's something I have to tell you," Heero said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero reached over and cupped his cheek. "Aishiteru Duo," he whispered, kissing him gently.   
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock: Heero loved HIM?! It took his mind a second to process what was happening before he leaned forward and returned Heero kiss eagerly. The kiss was sweet and tender on both sides, both revering in their newfound togetherness. When it finally ended, Duo smiled and whispered "Aishiteru Heero." Heero smiled back and the two kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other as the kiss became passionate.  
  
Some time later Duo snuggled up to Heero, his head resting on Heero's shoulder. Heero had his arms around Duo and was absentmindedly playing with the boy's braid, while gazing down at him lovingly. "Ne Duo?" Heero murmured.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Today was fun."  
  
Duo looked up surprised: had Heero just said…"What did you say?" He asked, disbelievingly.  
  
Heero chuckled and leaned forward, capturing Duo's lips again. "I said that today was fun," he told the shocked boy once the kiss had ended.  
  
Duo snuggled up to Heero again. 'Yes it certainly was,' he thought contently.  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
